Sonhos Possíveis parte II
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem. WINCEST. Continuação


_**Sonhos Possíveis - parte II**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu sou apenas uma fã. Não faço isso pretendendo obter lucros, mas só pelo prazer de escrever sobre esses dois incríveis personagens.

**Sinopse: **Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além do mais é **Wincest** (incesto), se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar. Contém **lemon**. Não, lemon não é um limão. É sexo, simples assim.

**N/A: **Essa fic é a continuação de _Sonhos Possíveis_, onde a história é contada na perspectiva de Sam. Agora o Dean vai nos dar mais detalhes do que aconteceu...

**

* * *

**

**-S&D-**

Estava cansado. Sim, cansado de tudo, daquela vida de caçadas sem fim, de nunca estar num mesmo lugar por mais do que alguns dias, de levar essa vida louca. Embora sempre tivesse vivido assim. Ou pelo menos desde que se lembrava. Seu pai o treinara para isso desde cedo. O que não quer dizer que, se ele tivesse escolha, não fizesse diferente.

Entretanto, tinha algo de que Dean nunca se cansaria na vida. Porque seria como se cansar de respirar. Dean nunca se cansaria de seu irmão, de seu Sammy.

Sam era tudo que importava, sempre fora. Não era como se fosse admitir isso em voz alta um dia, mas, ele sabia, o irmão também sabia, então era bobagem tentar negar.

Sempre era Sam, ele sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, Dean sempre pensava nele antes mesmo do que em si próprio. Até porque, para se sentir bem, ele precisava saber que o outro estava bem. Um irmão dedicado e amoroso, qualquer um poderia pensar. Mas não era tão simples, e Dean não se lembrava bem de quando tinha ficado complicado, mas tinha. Talvez tenha se dado conta de tudo quando Sam o deixou. Bem, talvez não seja esse o termo, afinal. Não se "deixa" um irmão. Deixa-se um namorado, um amante, não um irmão. Irmãos são irmãos para sempre. Mas foi exatamente assim que Dean se sentiu quando Sam fora para Stanford, como se tivesse sido deixado por ele.

É claro, se nem ele entendia bem o que isso significava na época, também não era bom que ninguém mais ficasse sabendo, nem seu pai, muito menos Sam, seu Sam.

Disfarçar, mentir, ignorar, sufocar. Dean passou muito tempo tentando, em vão, fazer isso. Mas percebeu, depois de um longo tempo e não sem muito sofrimento e boas doses de whisky, que era inútil fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Porque era real demais, doía demais. Chegava a ser palpável. Sam era tudo para ele, não era apenas seu irmãozinho, por quem ele era praticamente responsável e a quem deveria proteger, e protegeria, com a vida se fosse necessário, a qualquer custo. Protegeria Sam inclusive de si mesmo.

Mas como tudo que é ruim pode piorar, seu pai some no mundo deixando Dean mais sozinho e desespera do que nunca. Ele só pôde então fazer o que há muito tempo queria, mas sentia que era errado. Ele procurou por Sam. E Sam o seguiu. Depois de perder a namorada, Jessica, Sam voltou para Dean. Sentia-se péssimo por isso, mas achava que as coisas não poderiam ter sido diferentes, nada contra a garota, mas Sam nunca deveria ter saído do lado dele mesmo.

Agora estavam ali, os dois, caçando sem rumo, sem descanso, tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia. Pode até parecer doentio à primeira vista, mas às vezes sentia que não poderia haver vida melhor. Só às vezes, porque quando se pegava tendo esse tipo de pensamentos, repreendia-se mentalmente. Sam não merecia isso. Era seu dever protegê-lo, lembra? Inclusive de si mesmo.

**-S&D-**

Mais um hotel barato na história dos irmãos Winchester. Não era o primeiro e estava longe de ser o último. Se registraram, Dean recebeu as chaves e partiu para o quarto seguido pelo irmão. Abriram a porta, jogaram as mochilas no chão. Uma cama, de casal. Essa também não era a primeira vez. Olhou para o irmão, Sam não apresentou nenhuma reação. Frequentemente eram confundidos com um casal. Mas Sam já não se importava mais, Dean também não. Na maioria das vezes só queriam tomar um banho e dormir, descansar e se preparar para uma nova jornada, só Deus sabe onde e com quais companhias. Mas o que Sam não sabia era o quanto era difícil para o mais velho dividir a cama com ele. Dean esperava que nunca soubesse. É, talvez só uma pontinha de seu subconsciente esperasse poder dizer um dia, e ser compreendido e aceito. Mas isso era apenas um sonho.

Depois de toda a rotina já habitual de tomar banho, tentar relaxar, pesquisar algum caso novo, deitaram-se para dormir. Dean primeiro, depois Sam, após alguns minutos. Seria mais uma noite em que estaria tão perto e tão longe de seus desejos.

**-S&D-**

O inconsciente de Dean vivia pregando-lhe peças. Lembrava-se do sufoco que passou da primeira vez em sonhou com Sam enquanto compartilhavam uma cama. Agora isso já era quase um hábito. Embora tentasse se controlar, algumas coisas eram simplesmente _incontroláveis_. Seu desejo era uma delas.

No meio da noite, Dean estava completamente envolto em mais um desses sonhos.

_Sam sorria para ele, estendendo a mão, convidando-o para deitar-se na enorme cama de lençóis brancos na qual o irmão já se encontrava. Estava coberto apenas pelo fino pano de seda. Seu peito forte estava completamente exposto, deixando visíveis todos aqueles músculos que Dean não entendia de onde tinham saído. Sam era lindo. Era sexy, com aquele jeitinho inocente de sabe-tudo e aquele seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares. Estava sorrindo exatamente assim agora. Como alguém, em sã consciência, poderia resistir a um apelo desses? Dean com certeza nunca saberia._

_Deus dois passos e pegou a mão que o irmão estendia para ele, ajoelhando-se sobre a cama logo em seguida. Sam imitou seu movimento, ficando também de joelhos de frente para Dean. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até que o mais novo tomou a iniciativa de acabar com a distância tão incomoda entre suas bocas, beijando-o docemente, a princípio._

_Num ímpeto totalmente inesperado, Sam empurra Dean com força para trás, mal dando tempo de o mais velho acomodar-se deitado de costas no colchão, sentando-se logo em seguida sobre o quadril do loiro. Os olhos de Sam não transmitiam mais doçura, e sim luxuria, acumulada a sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Com um sorriso predatório nos lábios, Sam abaixa-se a ataca a boca do irmão de forma ávida, beijando, lambendo, chupando e mordendo sem dar a mínima chance de reação para Dean. Não que ele fosse reagir._

_O moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que enlouquecia o mais velho com um beijo que chegava a machucar, movimentava o quadril estimulando o membro já desperto do loiro. Dean então passa a corresponder, ou pelo menos tentar, à altura. Agarra-se à cintura do mais novo com força, pressionando todos os dedos naquela pele morena e há tempos desejada. Escorrega até as costas, desce às nádegas, volta a subir._

_Agora os dois se movimentam tentando explorar o máximo do corpo um do outro. As mãos de Dean passeiam livremente pelo corpo de Sam, e a boca deste tortura o loiro deslizando desde o lóbulo da orelha até a junção entre o ombro e o pescoço. Os quadris são pressionados de forma que um possa estar bem ciente da excitação do outro. _

_Sam prende os braços de Dean sob a sua cabeça, e começa um lento movimento com os lábios pelo peito, abdome, até chegar ao púbis do mais velho. Liberta os braços do loiro, que os mantem na mesma posição, incapaz de pensar em qualquer movimento ou ação com a visão do rosto, da boca de Sam tão perto de seu membro._

"_Você quer que eu te mostre o que mais eu sei fazer com a boca, Dean?" Sam pergunta, com uma voz carregada de sensualidade, quase como um sussurro, mas ao mesmo tempo uma súplica._

**-S&D-**

"Sam..."

"......."

"Sammy... por favor..."

Sam aos poucos foi despertando, ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado pelo irmão, que dormia ao lado dele, virado de costas para si.

"Sammy..."

Os sussurros continuaram, e Sam teria cutucado o irmão para acordá-lo e perguntar se estava tudo bem, se Dean não tivesse se virado bem na hora e Sam não tivesse reparado na expressão de prazer no rosto do mais velho. Não parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Dean parecia... Parecia... Excitado.

Sam não pôde evitar olhar para baixo e constatar que o irmão não só parecia, como realmente estava excitado. Muito excitado, por sinal. Estava tendo um sonho erótico. E chamava por ele. Como se seus sentimentos pelo loiro já não fossem confusos o suficiente, agora ele tinha Dean, na mesma cama, sonhando e chamando por ele com uma ereção impossível de se ignorar.

O primeiro impulso do moreno foi levantar e sair correndo dali. Não poderia fazer uma loucura dessas, não com seu irmão. Mas ele queria, queria tanto corresponder. Sim, não dava mais para negar, não diante daquilo, ele queria o mesmo que Dean parecia estar querendo.

"Sammy, Sammy... vem, Sam"

E sem pensar mais no que era certo ou errado, Sam atendeu ao chamado do outro. Ele foi. Abraçou o irmão e se aconchegou a ele. Queria mostrar que estava ali, que também sentia o mesmo.

"Dean, eu estou aqui."

O mais velho se mexeu, correspondendo ao abraço ainda sem acordar.

"Dean, eu estou aqui, acorda."

O loiro então despertou notando que estava tendo apenas mais um sonho. Mas também se viu preso nos braços de Sam. Por um instante pensou que ainda estivesse sonhando.

"Dean, você estava sonhando comigo?" Perguntou Sam com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Dean despertou de vez, saindo de dentro do abraço aconchegante do irmão, percebendo que desta vez tinha ultrapassado todos os limites. Sentiu-se dolorosamente excitado e amaldiçoou-se por isso.

Ia abrir a boca para tentar explicar, ou pelo menos pedir perdão ao irmão quando este se antecipou a ele e perguntou:

"Você me quer, Dean? Estava sonhando comigo, não estava?" Disse Sam, se levantando e esgueirando-se na cama como um gato, chegando próximo do loiro.

"Sam, eu..."

"Só responde, Dean. Você me quer? Porque se quiser, eu posso ser seu." Essa última frase foi dita na orelha do mais velho na forma de um sussurro.

Dean olhou surpreso nos olhos do moreno e, mais surpreendentemente ainda, conseguiu ver aquela mesma luxuria que vira em seu sonho.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Agora não tinha mais como negar ou tentar ignorar. Sam também queria.

"Sam, eu te quero. _Você_ é tudo que eu sempre quis." Disse isso e colou os lábios nos do irmão, que correspondeu de forma ávida, beijando-o como se essa fosse a última noite deles na face da terra.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois percebesse, já tinham se livrado das poucas roupas que estavam vestindo e encontravam-se deitados na cama, Dean sobre Sam, entre as pernas do mais novo, beijando, sugando, chupando e mordendo como antes, no seu sonho.

O loiro foi deslizando pelo peito definido do irmão, parando para dar atenção em especial a cada um dos mamilos, devidamente acariciados com a ponta de sua língua, até encontrar-se a centímetros do membro duro de Sam. Olharam-se por uma fração de segundos e Dean abocanhou o irmão, que soltou um gemido alto, quase um urro. O mais velho lambia, movimentava a língua lentamente sobre a glande, depois chupava, com força suficiente para fazer Sam se contorcer.

O moreno não agüentou muito e se derramou na boca do mais velho. Dean nunca imaginou que seria tão excitante ter um homem gozando na sua boca. Isso tinha sido melhor do que qualquer sonho ou fantasia que já tivera com o irmão. Até agora.

"Eu quero ser seu, Dean" Disse Sam, quando o loiro subiu de volta para recomeçar a beijá-lo, fazendo-o sentir o gosto do próprio sêmem. Dean não respondeu nada, voltou a posicionar-se entre as pernas do irmão. Só depois encarou Sam nos olhos e tocou seu rosto de leve com as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu fui seu a vida inteira, Sammy." Ele disse, abaixando-se um pouco para beijar o irmão.

Dean lentamente chupou um dos dedos, lambuzando-o de saliva, no que o mais novo tomou a mão do irmão na boca, fazendo ele mesmo aquilo.

O loiro introduziu um dos dedos na entrada de Sam, que gemeu e fechou os olhos, agarrando-se com força ao ombro do mais velho. À medida que Dean movimentava o dedo dentro do moreno, este apertava mais o ombro do irmão. Quando sentiu afrouxar o aperto no ombro, Dean introduziu outro dedo, movimentando-se mais. Quando Sam soltou seu ombro e segurou sua nuca por trás, Dean sentiu que o irmão já estava pronto e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente.

Os dois gemeram quase em sincronismo, como se já tivessem feito aquilo juntos a vida inteira.

Dean aos poucos foi se movimentando, e Sam foi aos poucos se livrando do incômodo e da dor da nova situação, então ambos estavam gemendo e arfando apenas de prazer.

Com estocadas cada vez mais fundas, mais rápidas, mais fortes, tocando o moreno num ponto que o fazia arquear as costas involuntariamente, Dean chegou ao ápice, se derramando dentro do mais novo. Sam o seguiu pouco depois.

Desabaram na cama exaustos, mas satisfeitos. Dean deu um último beijo no irmão antes de cair no sono. Deixariam para pensar nas consequências desta noite amanhã.

**-S&D-**

Abriu os olhos e reconheceu o quarto de hotel. Sentiu os lençóis cobrindo sua pele totalmente despida, e a lembrança da noite anterior o atingiu feito um raio. Seu corpo ainda sentia a proximidade do outro, o cheiro de Sam ainda estava nele. Olhou para o lado, intimamente com medo da reação de seu irmão.

Sam já estava acordado, mas parecia distante, perdido em pensamentos. Dean temeu por um instante, o irmão poderia ter se arrependido. Mas não adiantava fingir que nada havia acontecido. Tinham que se encarar de frente.

Tocou o rosto do mais novo delicadamente, trazendo-o de volta ao quarto.

"Tudo bem, Sam?" O mais velho perguntou com uma expressão preocupada, de insegurança. Não sabia o que esperar do mais novo.

"Tudo. Tudo ótimo, Dean." Respondeu Sam com um sorriso, recebendo outro sorriso aliviado de volta.

"Olha, Sam, o que aconteceu..." Dean ia começar a falar quando Sam se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos do loiro. Um beijo leve, como se dissesse para o irmão não se preocupar.

Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem.

**-S&D-**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores. Antes de tudo, mais uma vez, obrigada por ler. _Nem preciso dizer que os comentários são mais do que bem vindos, não é?_ =)

Esta é a segunda parte da fic _Sonhos Possíveis_. Na primeira parte, eu contei a perspectiva do Sam no "dia seguinte" a eles terem transado. Agora resolvi dar um pouco mais dos "detalhes" de tudo que aconteceu aquela noite, e tb a perspectiva do Dean sobre o que aconteceu.

Espero que tenham gostado, fiz com todo carinho.

Um desafio escrever o lemon, nunca achei que seria capaz, mas, ai está. Perdi a virgindade com essa fic... hehehe. ;) O que vcs acharam?

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


End file.
